vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Church of Creation
Bureau 13 File: This religion is presented as a matter of information. The Church of Creation is common in the Eyrian Empire. It has a branch in the Los Angeles area of the United States as well. The Church of Creation is noted as an example of a Greyhawken polytheistic cult. Multiple gods and demigods are worshiped, each associated with an aspect of creation and daily life. As is usual all information presented here is from the cult viewpoint and no allowance has been made for Earth viewpoints or veracity. The Agent is urged to never argue religion with a priest. This is a pointless exercise that makes enemies from potential friends. Make no mistake, agents have met some of these beings. They are real. Gods Worshiped Ivan *'Sphere of Influence:' Love and Creation, matters of the heart *'Sacred Color:' Red *'Holy Writings:' Sollertia e Amor; (The Way of Love) The writings of the Order of Ivan. Includes poetry, love techniques, and tales of love. Worshipers often keep it as a pillow book. Havan *'Sphere of Influence:' Healing and Creation, matters of the body *'Sacred Color:' Green *'Holy Writings:' Sollertia e Salutaris; (The Way of Healing) The writings of the Order of Havan. Includes a manual on the art of healing. most healers that can afford one keep a copy, whether they worship or not. Gregori *'Sphere of Influence:' Sustenance and Creation, matters of the soul *'Sacred Color:' Blue *'Holy Writings:' Sollertia e Anima; (The Way of the Spirit) The writings of the Order of Gregori. Contains passages that aid in mediatation and relaxation. Many chapters of inspiration for the trials of life. *'Place of Worship:' Temple *'Worship Days:' monthly at the double full moon *'Holy Days:' Festival of Planting E1,8-14. (March 8-14) Prayers and rituals of fertility. Harvest Festival A2, 15-21. (October 15-21) Feasts and thanks for the plenty of the harvest. The Feast of Unity F2,20. (July 20) Rededication of the Temples vestments and holy vessels. BirthFeast W2, 21-23. (January 21-23) One day for each of the gods. A time of merry-making and the giving of gifts. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Gifts of labor and goods, the congregation is expected to maintain the temple and priests. No specific percentage is required. *'Other Holy Writings:' Consuetudo de Reverentia (Commentaries of Severance) A guide to sect rites and services. Igia e Gaudium (A Guild to Life) Doctrine and beliefs of the Church of Creation *'Favored Deities:' Imperial Family gods, Hera, Ta'ler, Valla, Avian gods *'Disliked deities:' Churis, Shanti, White god, most Tuatha, Zeus *'Favored Governments:' Eyrian Empire, Coranth Empire *'Disliked Governments:' None Teachings and Other Information Worshiper Requirements *'Typical Worshiper:' Any citizen of Eyrie or Coranth *'Sex of worshiper:' Any *'Minimum Age:' None *'Race:' Any *'Worship of Other Gods?:' Yes *'If Yes, Any restrictions?:' Worship of specialized deities among the Children of Eve is suggested. Commandments *'War & Fighting:' Avoid war and conflict, but fight for what you hold dear. -- There is no wrong way to fight except to lose. No one questions a corpse whether or not he fought fair. -- The gods will forgive killing done in defense of your home, your family, and your church. *'Love and Marriage:' Love is a sacrament, marriage is its greatest fulfillment. -- Love as many persons as you can, life is too short for sorrow. -- Marriage does not have to be monogamous, the plural of spouse is spice. -- Remember responsibility in the taking of multiple spouses. Do not commit to more than you can emotionally support, no matter how many you can physically support.-- Plural marriages with an imbalance of one gender often lead to hard feelings in one of more spouses. We recommend pairings. -- You can arrange any kind of marriage you wish as long as you are faithful to what you promise. -- Jealousy has no place in your life, banish it, ask the gods for help if you must. -- Give your children the Legacy of Joy. What they learn at your feet will last their whole lives, make sure to past to them the tools of creativity. *'Duty to Liege Lord:' Obey a good lord, keep the laws and peace of the land in which you live. -- A Despot is a vexation to the soul, the overthrow of a tyrant is a creative act. *'Self Interests:' Be creative, true joy and happiness come from letting your spirit soar. -- Be good to yourself. If you can not love yourself you have no chance of loving others. *'Others Needs:' Help those that can not help themselves. Your neighbor's suffering is also your own. -- If a being will not try to help themselves commend them to the gods and walk away, they are beyond mortal aid. *'Duty to Religion:' Give support to the temple both physical and spiritual. The priests are there for your benefit, take care of them. *'Other:' Make no oaths you can not keep, it is far better to admit you can not do something than to promise and fail. -- Remain clean in you property and person. In filth there is pestilence,and illness of the mind will follow. -- Do not worry, if you are troubled come to the Priests, the gods are here to aid you. -- A clear mind, a light heart, and a clean body are needed to live a creative life. *'Afterlife Expectations:' The creative will enjoy the pleasures of Paradise. Clerical Requirements General *'Sex of Cleric:' Any *'Minimum age:' Puberty *'Race:' Any *'Sexual Practices Allowed or Required:' Priests do not marry, on ordination they join the family of the clergy. They may sire or bear children as their duties allow. *'Special Abilities Given by Level:' Priests gain the skills of University pak "upper class", read/write Russian (clerical language), Singing, and Religion with the class. *'Wealth and Magic Allowed:' A priest shares all wealth with the others of the clergy. Each takes as each needs. -- A Priest may own any magic not an anathema to the religion. *'Oaths of Ordination:' Obedience, Service, Forsaking of Marriage *'Weapons Allowed:' Phoenix Blade, this weapon is received on ordination. *'Armor Allowed:' Chain or less. Ivanic Order *'Statement of Mission:' Serve the emotional needs of the worshipers. Priests serve the congregation as teachers and counselors in the art of love and lovemaking. They also deal with art, music, and other creative skills. *'Special Attributes Needed:' a good Charisma never hurt. *'Special Abilities Given by Level:' At 3rd level priests gain +2 in perform sexual and get one additional rank per level. -- At 8th level priest are immune to charm -- At 14th level priest can use major creation once a day. Havanic Order *'Statement of Mission:' Serve the physical needs of the worshipers. Priests serve the congregation as teachers and healers. They aid in child rearing and care for the aged and infirm. *'Special Attributes Needed:' A good Constitution *'Special Abilities Given by Level:' At 3rd level priests gain +2 in skill of Healing and get one additional rank per level. -- At 8th level priest are immune to Disease. -- At 14th level priest can use heal once a day. Gregorian Order *'Statement of Mission:' Serve the needs of the worshipers soul. Support and uplift the spirit. Priests serve the congregation as teachers and moral counselors. *'Special Attributes Needed:' A good Intelligence *'Special Abilities Given by Level:' At 3rd level priests gain +2 in the skill of counseling. and get one additional rank per level. -- At 8th level a priest can use atonement once a day -- At 14th level a priest can use greater restoration once a day. Clerical Ranks Acolyte 0 to 1st level *''Duties:'' Learn the holy teachings, spellcasting, and the duties of priesthood. *''Privileges:'' Acolytes remain cloistered and celibate, they may not keep property *''Vestments:'' Brown robe, no headcover. Novice 1st to 2nd level *''Duties:'' Care for the simple needs of the congregation, help with the maintenance of the temple. Novices continue study toward their choice of order. *''Privileges:'' Novices may keep property engage is sexual relations and leave the temple. *''Vestments:'' White cassock with sash in gray and plain headpiece. Priest 3rd level minimum *''Duties:'' Care for most needs of the worshipers, counsel, teach, and heal as per their order. Priests are also the primary teachers of Acolytes *''Privileges:'' It is at this time that Priests enter the order they will serve in. This choice is made for life so it has been pondered long and well throughout one's Novitiate. Priests are given the right to sire and bear children. *''Vestments:'' Cassock and mantle in the colors of their order, lined headpiece with the holy symbol in the center. High Priest 8th level minimum *''Duties:'' Administration of temples and schools celebration of Holy Days. High Priests are the primary ministers of the church hierarchy. *''Privileges:'' Much as the Priest *''Vestments:'' Cassock and mantle in order colors with embroidered hems lined headpiece with the holy symbol in the center. Flaman 14th level minimum *''Duties:'' Administration of diocese, troubleshooting, heads of church departments *''Privileges:'' Much as the Priest *''Vestments:'' Cassock and mantle in order colors with embroidered hems gold lined headpiece with the holy symbol in the center. Hierophant 20th level minimum *''Duties:'' Head of the order, there is never more than one Hierophant per order. *''Privileges:'' The right of Divine audience *''Vestments:'' Cassock in holy color, mantle in white with gold edging, headpiece in holy color with the holy symbol in the center in a white circle. Fighting Orders The church of Creation does not support a formal fighting order. Individual knights have sworn oaths to the gods of creation, what abilities and restrictions they receive is based on the needs of the Paladin at the time of oath making as seen by the god they swear to. A Paladin so ordained wears the cross of his god's priestly order. The Gods The Church of Creation worships three gods. These three are called "The three brothers", although it is known that they are a pair of twins, and the third is the son of Ivan. All three are identical in appearance, with feather patterns that match exactly. Ivan God of love and creation. Ivan is known as the founder of the Church, and the third oldest of the Phoenix gods. It was he that found the insane Abba Eecreeana and with Tesral's aid returned him to sanity. Ivan appears as a 7'4" Phoenix. While other forms have been recorded, he is not know to have used any one more than once. It is said that Ivan was a mis-born soul, born as a human, into a Novimereian (Russian) family. His adventures as a young man brought him to Abba Sanctuary, where the house, longing for Phoenixes, saw his true form, and changed his body to match his soul. It was also to him that the clues to the identity of Abba Eecreeana where given, and to him the power of a god, so he might free the trapped Phoenix elder. It is said that no woman can resist Ivan's sexual appeal, his nature as the god of love is such that all women love him or atthe least lust for him. He can create souled creatures at will. Other animals and non-living objects are even simpler. In addition, he can perform any mortal skill at will. He carries a crystal ball with unusual powers, one of which is to raise the dead in mass. Haven God of healing and creation Haven is the twin brother of Ivan. He left home to find his brother, who had left three years before, and not returned. He found his changed brother, not only a Phoenix, but also a god. It was he that bore the news back to their parents. So strong was the twin bond, that Haven also wished to join his brother in the new form. Ivan put forth his new power, and his brother did match him. As his brother had always leaned toward the emotional, Haven leaned toward the practical. As he joined his brother in godhood, he sought to aid the physical needs of the worshipers. In addition to the creation powers of his brother, Haven is sovereign over all illness and injury. He can banish the effect of age, and raise the dead, no matter how long they have laid in the grave. Gregori Sustenance and Creation Gregori is the son of Ivan. Once he had reached full adult height and plumage, it was often remarked how closely he resembled his father. A quiet boy, given to introspection and soul searching, he took up the life of an itinerant priest to his Father. After many years of faithful, but unremarkable service, he came upon a village dominated by the demon of power. Gregori put forth himself to stop this creature of evil. In great danger of losing both his soul as well as his life, he faced the demon down. The battle raged the demon being sent back to his plane of darkness in the fires of Gregori's cycle. So badly injured was the faithful son that Ivan again put forth his hand, and raised the son to be the equal of father and uncle. The powers of Gregori are not as well know as those of the other two gods. He manifests much less. This much is known. He shares the ability to create, he is always surrounded by an aura of calm, such that violent actions cannot be taken, even violent thoughts are suppressed. Prayers for guidance in spiritual matters are always answered He is thought to heal grief, and mental anguish. Demigods Morgakarth A Minatour of superior size and strength. Ivan defeated him in battle, and he swore his service. "Karth as he is often called serves as intelligent guidance when needed. He is the herald of the three gods. Gar A former adventure that swore himself to service, and was rewarded with divine status at the end of a long life. A human male Gar aid worshipers in matters of strength. Alexardrea A female hobbit of great beauty, she adds her magic skill to the demigod mix. Krieel A female Griffon, Krieel is unusually intelligent for her kind. She will sometimes serve as a mount for a great hero, if the quest is important enough. Other immortals *'The Valkers' -- A group of human appearing winged women that serve the three gods. They will aid worshipers in distress, carry the word of the deity, and so forth. It is held that this is a reward given women willing to sacrifice mortal life to be with the gods. All are very beautiful, and powerful fighters and magicians. Family The three are best know for keeping family out of Diefic affairs. Important Clerics Jonathan Hierophant of The Havanic Order Male Human. A soft spoken man, Jonathan is known for his kind face and gentle manner. A Priest of long years and long service, he is the second oldest of the clerics of the church. Mara H'ierophant of The Ivanic Order' Female Phoenix. One of the first clerics to serve Ivan, even before the church as it is was formed. Mara is a loving and willing person. Also a capable administrator of many years. She is also said to be one of the god's lovers, she only smiles at this, and will not confirm or deny it. Heather Hierophant of The Gregorian Order Female Human. A small and unimposing woman, Heather never raises her voice, and never has to. There is a calming effect around her, even the most hotly upset people calm down after a minute or two with her. Friends The Vala The Elven gods are held in high regard by the religion and the gods. Avian Gods Rather the three brother's peer group. They enjoy good relations with all of the Avians. Imperial Family gods This is the Ivan's family, There is a great deal of crossover between this group and the Avian gods. Hera The Greek goddess took shelter with Ivan during one of Zeus's worst fits. Seems he didn't like the sandal on the other foot. This time she found a lover, Ivan in fact. Zeus found that kicking the daylights out of a Phoenix was not easy, especially when the Phoenix's family is breathing down your neck. Ta'ler -- The Orgy Pantheon's goddess of Fertility. Is it surprising she finds Ivan attractive? Again she has hung out wiht Ivan and his brothers when the home front has been less than she desires. Nanonton, unlike Zeus, finds no reason to get hot under the collar. Enemies Churis The Orgy god of Serpents. This cult has crossed swords with the gods and the Church more than once. Keep an eye on them. They have a fondness for unwilling sacrifice. Shanti The Orgy god of women, rather anti-male. The three have found her objection to her teachings more than once. She has a dislike for the tolerance practiced by the Church of Creation, and they a dislike for her lack of it. White God This fellow is bad to the bone. He wants to kill everyone but humans. Needless to say, he doesn't get invited to parties. The White God has not been active as of late. The Three have indicated he is no longer a threat. Tuatha Nothing personal here, but the Tuatha have tangled with the Vala of late, a little matter of who owned the British Isles. The Tuatha did not win, but where allowed to stay. Keep an eye on them. Zeus Anyone that treats his wife that way doesn't deserve one. Sure He gets to play around, but he throws a fit if she looks at another fellow. He needs to soak his head. Category:Religion of Greyhawke Category:Greyhawke